Midnight Lover
by CelticChocolateLover
Summary: Monáe has her first meeting with the man who has been haunting her dreams...in real life
1. Mystery Uncovered

After tossing and turning for countless hours, _Monáe_ Jackson pulled the covers off of herself to sit on the side of her daybed. Her Insomnia was getting ridiculous, and it was becoming a problem not only for her, but the people she worked for who needed her every thought to design and make sales. After graduating from high school, she was working at a mom and pop store when a man approached her with the job offer of a lifetime, working as a shoe designer alongside the famous shoe designer Christian Loubotin. But lately she had not been getting sleep due to one particular recurring dream. A man, no, a giant with hair that was as black as the night itself, green eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul, and toned muscles bulging through his shirt was enough to frighten her. But it seemed strange to her how this stranger had hands that were so soft when he would reach out to caress her face. She didn't know who he was or what he wanted but she was going to find out. So she figured that maybe a trip to Barbados with the cool, calm breeze, beautiful scenery, and intoxicating food would put her at ease. No such luck, because it was as if her body and her brain were not on the same page, and it was all due to one man.

It was when she was 1 ½ years into working there, that the visions began to happen. It started with her waking up in the morning to see him standing in the corner of her bedroom, then to seeing him the passenger seat of her Tessa, and gradually in every mirror that she looked in. But it was when she started seeing him in her dreams; she knew she had to get away.

Sighing, she got up and walked to the bay doors of her hotel suite to look out at the sky. She had the ultimate view from her window that anybody would be jealous of. The nighttime sky showed just the right amount of bright stars, the breeze was blowing ever so gently, moving the coconut palm trees around as if they were dancing. Sighing to herself, she looked down at the beach, smiling as an idea suddenly came to her.

"Well, if the beach can't help me, nothing can, "she sighed. Grabbing her sandals, her baby blue silk robe, and keycard, she set out to the floor level of the 2nd floor. From there she walked through the pool area, opened another pair of bay doors and walked out onto the deck. She stopped to breathe in the fresh ocean air. Yes, this was definitely a good idea. Monáe took off her shoes, walked down the deck stairs and onto the cool sand. Sighing, she could already feel the tension in her body melting away.

She started walking, looking out at the ocean and watching the waves roll in, loving nothing more than to lie down in those waves and let them carry her away. Monáe started to think about the mystery man in her dreams, trying to at least put a name with the face she had seen. After 5 minutes nothing had come to mind and she was tired of walking. She found a nice spot where she could capture the perfect view of the moon and the ocean together. Leaning her head against the bark of the tree, Monáe closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the ocean. She was on her way to a beautiful dream, when she heard footsteps on the sand coming closer and closer to her. She shut her eyes tighter, hoping that whatever or whoever was there would just leave her alone. But instead the footsteps came to a stop at her feet. After a moment of silence, she finally opened her eyes, and was staring into those same burning green eyes again…


	2. Pleasure at Unknown Hands

Midnight Lover Chapter 1-Anonymous Pleasure

The Original

The moment that her brown eyes met his green ones, she couldn't help but catch her breath. They were much more intense than she remembered them being in her dream. With the moonlight illuminating his face only slightly, she could make out more of his features. He appeared to be at least over 6'9, his stature easily making her seem as if she was a child. Dressed in black silk pajama pants and not much else, she looked down at the sand and found herself wondering if he was wearing the same type of boxers underneath, if anything at all.

"Stop it Monáe. For Christ's sake he could be here to murder you or take you back to his house and torture you until you die! You don't even know him."

Monáe was so deep in thought that she failed to hear him moving closer to her. She watched as he crouched down and slowly closed the distance between their bodies. She wanted to move away, but something was keeping her there, like she was being held hostage but not by his arms, instead his piercing gaze. Suddenly, the tree she rested her back upon reminded her of a wall and she started to hyperventilate. He must have noticed because he backed away slightly but was still close enough to her that she felt his body heat. Not knowing what he would do next, she began a frantic search for a way around him. Her eyes landed on a tree that was not too far from them. Laying on the right side of the trunk was a nest of thick and thin tree branches that were on the same side as his left leg. If she was quick enough, maybe she could run past him and go for help. There was no time for thinking if she was going to get away from this possibly insane man. Monáe could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she prepared to make a run for it, but she wasn't prepared when the giant reached over and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She couldn't help but be surprised at the gentle gesture and how soft his hands were. He put his index finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

There, Monáe found lust and passion swirling in his green orbs. His features softened as he raised his hand to lightly touch her lips. She didn't know what came over her but she found herself leaning in to pull his thumb into her mouth, suckling on it gently. A low growl emitted from his throat as he yanked his thumb from her mouth and pulled her up to her full height. Shocked by his abruptness, she looked up and found him looking back at her with just as much curiosity as she had in her brown orbs, only now it was mixed with desire.

She watched as he raked his eyes over her small form. She was 5'5 with chestnut brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She was shapely, but she didn't have so much bust and backside where it made her look like she wasn't proportioned. Her heart shaped face accentuated with full lips, almond shaped eyes, mocha complexion, and curly eye lashes screamed that she was a natural beauty. It also didn't help that she was clad in nothing more than a silky blue robe. Somehow, seeing his gaze roam over her made her hot inside, and it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would.

Without warning, he leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers. This small amount of contact only helped to moisten her thong even more. Her brain and her body were waging a war, with her body winning.

"I can't explain it, but I feel like he has this hold over me. I don't think it would hurt if I gave him one kiss after all, it's not like anything bad is going to happen." She knew it was a long shot and this had to be her body talking because her brain surely wouldn't let her do anything like that.

He must have had the same thought, because he wasted no time in going in for the kill. His lips were so soft and warm as they moved against hers. Monáe resisted but after some time gradually moved her lips against his. She felt his arm move around her waist and his fingers dive into her brown chestnut mane. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She gladly obliged, as she was anxious to feel his tongue against hers. Surprising enough, his tongue was very long and Monáe wondered what his tongue would feel like between her legs.

The arm that he had wrapped around her waist slowly retracted and made its way down towards the globes of her ass. His hand grabbed a handful of one cheek and lightly squeezed and palmed it. As the kiss got more aggressive, he picked up her other leg and wrapped it around his waist. She didn't even notice that he was had picked her up until she felt him sand brushing against her skin.


	3. Final Caresses

He took extra care with her as though she was a china doll. Then the assault on her lips resumed, but this time she could feel his passion fueling hers. He then made his way to her neck, biting the licking her pulse point before continuing to his destination. The fire that was raging between Monáe's legs needed to be put out and quickly. She needed him to make his way to the valley between her legs or else she was going to go insane. As if he could read her mind, he pulled the tie to her robe, making it fall gracefully to the ground. Lust made itself apparent once again in his eyes as he lowered his head towards her breasts. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, prepared to feel his soft lips surrounding her nipple, but was once again surprised when he buried his head between them. Monáe opened her eyes and looked down at her mysterious lover, smirking at how comfortable he looked. It was almost as if he reveled in the satin-like feel of her breasts. But as much as she liked it, there was a fire that wanted, no, needed to be sated. She came back to reality when she felt his lips continue their searing path towards her stomach where he traced around her navel before dipping his tongue inside. Monáe giggled before releasing a breathless sigh as his cool breath caressed her stomach. Finally making it to his destination, he surprised her again by leaning down and inhaling her scent. If she was running a stream, that alone had her gushing a waterfall.

"Please taste me." The sound of her g-string ripping brought a Cheshire cat like grin to her face and she couldn't help but think of all the nasty things he would do to her with that spectacular tongue. She held her breath as he made the first painstakingly slow stroke of her clit. Up and down in torturously slow motions. Now Monáe was all for making it last, but this time around she wanted it hard and fast. As if sensing her discomfort, his strokes increased and became more demanding. His expert tongue finally dipped inside to taste her sugar walls, swishing around until he had licked her clean. Obviously it didn't help because all it did was make her wetter. By then she was breathless and begging for more. "Oh God…don't stop…I need..."

Lifting his head, he looked her in her eyes as he continued the task at hand. "What is it that you need?" Sadly, she couldn't tell him, as the pleasure she was experiencing was affecting her speech. Grinning, he increased his efforts by lifting her up just enough so he could put his hands on the round globes of her ass. Urgently but gently at the same time, he began to knead the supple flesh. He silently wished that he had told her his name but at the time he felt it more important to let his body tell the story that he wanted her to hear. Her silent pleas brought him back to the predicament at hand.

"What is it that you want? What is it that you need? I ache to please your body."

With the last thought that she could form, she uttered, "I need to feel you inside me." Smirking, he leaned down to whisper, "Your wish is my command."

He stood up to pull his pants off and before she knew it he had shed his pants. Slowly but seductively, he crawled up her body. There, he took her lips again as he slid inside her. Both exhaled sharply. Her warmth wrapped around him tighter than a fitted glove. So tight, it took everything in him to keep from cuming right there. In a way it felt like she was made specifically to fit him. He pulled out slowly only leaving his tip before plunging back inside hard and fast. Before Monáe could relish the feeling of him inside her, he had pulled out again.

"Please don't tease me..."

He pulled away from her mouth to look where they were joined. With a sly smirk, he snapped his hips to plunge as deep as he could. Once again her warmth wrapped around him, trying to milk him. If she wanted it hard and fast, he would gladly oblige. He hiked her legs up further on his hips and plunged again. Only this time he didn't stop.

The sound of their bodies slapping together was like music to her ears. His grunts and her moans were going to be the undoing of her, as she was already on the edge of her climax. She clawed at his back, spurring him on. Scratching his back only made him anxious to spill inside her, but he wanted her to have her moment before he completed his.

She felt his hand warp around her hair and pull her head back. A few more seconds and she get off. She tried to hold back, but her undoing was when he reached around her body to rub her clit. At the same time his thrusts got quicker and much shorter. She knew she couldn't hold on anymore. Together, they released at the same time. Collapsing into the sand, he pulled her in front of him as they caught their breath. After a couple of minutes, she felt him move her hair to the side and kiss her neck.

"Thank you"

She turned around to reply, only to find her midnight lover gone. At that moment a warm breeze caressed her face. Somehow, she knew that she would see him again.


End file.
